1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound tool for operators of vehicles such as trucks or buses, having in one integral unit a flashlight, an inspection mirror, a tire knocker, a tire tread depth gauge, a digital clock, a magnetic support, and a window closer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Department of Transportation (DOT) has, in the interest of safety, set forth strict requirements regarding permissible tire tread depth, proper tire inflation, and permissible level of wear on the brake pads. Drivers whose vehicles are not in compliance with these regulations risk substantial fines if their vehicles are stopped by authorities for any reason. Therefore, drivers routinely inspect their vehicles to ensure that they are in compliance with DOT regulations before travelling on the roadways.
For example, because the safety of school children is of paramount importance, school bus drivers are required to inspect their vehicles to ensure that the levels of tire and brake wear are within tolerable limits, and that all the tires are fully inflated. In addition, school bus drivers are required to close all the bus windows when parking their buses at the bus depot. School bus drivers find it much more convenient to walk around the outside of the vehicle and close all the windows from the outside, than to walk between the bus seats in order to close all the windows from the inside. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to provide truck or bus drivers with a handy and convenient tool that allows them to efficiently accomplish the inspection of their vehicle prior to travelling on the roadways. Further, it would be desirable for the tool to allow school bus drivers to close the bus windows from the outside.
In the prior art, various tools have been proposed that can accomplish certain individual tasks that are required as part of a complete vehicle inspection. However, no single tool has been proposed that allows a driver to accomplish the complete inspection of his vehicle in an efficient manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,894, issued to Huang, shows a combination tire pressure gauge and tire tread depth gauge. The Huang tool has no facility for inspecting brake pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,107, issued to Parma, shows a tire knocker with an axially slidable hook at one end. The Parma tool has no facility for inspecting brake pads or determining if the tire tread depth is within tolerable limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,839, issued to Blessing, shows a combination tool including a tire pressure gauge, a valve stem removing tool, and a hubcap removing tool. The Blessing tool has no facility for inspecting brake pads or determining if the tire tread depth is within tolerable limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,981, issued to Verest, shows a tire knocker in the shape of a baseball bat, having a hook at one end. The Verest tool has no facility for inspecting brake pads or determining if the tire tread depth is within tolerable limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,800, issued to Doring, shows a flashlight with a retractable magnet on the side of the flashlight body. The Doring flashlight has no mirror to allow inspection of the brake pads, and no facility for ascertaining whether or not the tires are road worthy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,474, issued to Hund, shows a round inspection mirror hinged to the end of an elongated rod. U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,979, also issued to Hund, shows a rectangular inspection mirror hinged to the end of an elongated bar. These devices lack an illumination means, and have no facility for ascertaining whether or not the tires on a bus or truck are road worthy.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 342,178, issued to Shih, shows a flashlight holder having an integral clock and an integral thermometer, that can be hung on a wall. The Shih design shows a flashlight and a digital clock as separate items and lacks an inspection mirror, a tire knocker, and a tire tread depth gauge.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.